Add Asset
by DespairAndCo
Summary: Courtney is sick and tired of people asking her to change. Instead of changing, she is going to add more personality to her. Set after "Are We There, Yeti?" but before "I Triple Dog Dare You!"
1. Trivia and Triple

Courtney is sick and tired of poeple telling her that she should change. Change almost everything about her. She IS going to do something about it. She calls the current Playa residents to the auditoriom. (Heather, Gwen, and Owen are still at the island).

"Contestants. I am going to show you that I can be somehing other then who I am. But still be me at the same time." She starts. "Chris, has adviced us to come up with a challenge. And I have a perfect idea!" She exclaims. "What is it? A lecture?" Noah mutters under his breath. "Hey! Go back to ear kissing Cody! Anyways, I think we should do a classic game of, I triple dog dare you!" Courtney cheers.

Geoff grins wildly. "YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" He screams. "Simmer down now!" Courtney instructs. "Now time for the dares! You just fill out a form and drop it in here." Courtney explains, pointing to a large red box while Geoff happily passes out the votes.

It is 10:00 PM and Courtney is reading the votes.

_Ezekiel: Chew your own toenail slowly _

_Eva: Wear a beard made out of bees _

_Noah: Wrestle an alligator _

_Katie and Sadie: Kiss a dead fish _

_Tyler: Eat grape jelly from Owen's belly button _

_Cody: Drop a tray of ice into your underwear and let them me, and/or eat dog food _

_Beth: Chew Harold's pre-chewed gum _

_Courtney: Drink a blended puree of Chef's mystery meats _

_Harold: Lick Owen's toe jam _

_Trent: Eat hard boiled eggs while lying down _

_Bridgette: Dress like a baby with a pink lace bonnet, light blue pacifier, and diaper_

_Lindsay: Get your head shaved by Chef _

_Izzy: Give a sleeping bear a purple nurple_

_Geoff: Drink powdered fruit punch from a toilet _

_Leshawna: Walk on a tight rope while holding meat above shark infested waters _

_Duncan: Lick Owen's armpit _

Courtney can't help but laugh.

**A/N: I know, short. But, I got all of the orginal dares/dares used in the show. And I have some trivia.**

**No dares were known to be made by Justin and DJ in this episode.**

**Cody is the only one that has dares mentioned two times.**

**There are also some dares that are seen, but it isn't seen who came up with them.**

**These dares were all done by Heather:**

**Lie in a pool full of leeches.**

**Act like a chicken.**

**Hit yourself.**

**Eat a live cockroach.**

**Kiss one of Chef's socks in a puppet show.**

**Be shot out of a cannon into a pile of pig feces.**

**Owen gets at least twenty dare freebies in this competition, which is split in half for Gwen later on in the episode.**

**When Heather screams after having her head shaved, it can be heard at Playa Des Losers, where the losing campers are standing around the pool in the same positions they were in when they voted Leshawna out, except for the following differences:**

**Eva is standing directly behind Cody instead of off to one side.**

**Justin is leaning forward as opposed to sitting straight up.**

**Duncan and Leshawna have joined the losers and are standing behind Trent and Courtney.**

**Harold no longer has the lamppost wrapped around him.**

**Lindsay does not have DJ's Bunny in her lap.**

**Cody no longer has sunburn.**

**It is daytime.**

**During the first two rounds, whenever the campers took their turns, they landed on a camper that was the opposite gender of them.**

**Of the three dares that involved Owen's body (Duncan, Tyler, Harold), two of them were done by Heather, and had she not used her freebie, she would've had to do all three.**

**In If You Can't Take The Heat..., Leshawna asked for the curse to hit Heather in the head. Mysteriously, it happened.**

**Two of the challenges Heather performed are Beth and Tyler's fear (enter a tub filled with bugs and chickens respectively).**

**Heather will not get her original hair length back until Total Drama: Revenge of the Island.**

**This marks the only time the final two are contestants who are both qualified for the next two seasons.**

**This episode marks the only time Gwen outranks Heather in the series.**

**The only campers whose photos on the wheel seemed to stand out or have any differences are Katie and Sadie (both in the same picture, hugging), Izzy (making a gruesome face), Harold (picking his nose), Lindsay (hers has XOXOXOXO written on it, while appearing to be laying down), and Leshawna (she is looking sideways angrily).**

**This is the only episode in the series where Gwen vomits.**

**The "Triple" in the episode's title could be a reference to the fact that there are three remaining contestants left.**

**The wheel lands on Cody more than anyone else:**

**When Chris shows the campers how to do the challenge, the wheel lands on Cody.**

**When Gwen spun the wheel on her turn, it landed on Cody again.**

**When Owen spun the wheel on his turn, it landed on Cody for a third time.**


	2. Izzy and It

**A/N: Hey-o! This was going to be a one-shot, but since people liked it so much, I guess I'll make it a multi chapter. This chappy starts Duncan's POV. **

So Court told us to make dares? And she came up with the idea? I know my girlfriend, and she did _this._ I kinda was proud of her, seeing as she alone came up with this. I smirked. I had a perfect idea...

**Nobody's POV**

The next day Duncan called all the former campers to the our usual spot. "All right people! So we know that Princess here, came up with, the triple dog challenge." Duncan said pointing to Courtney. "So. I decided we should play I triple dog dare you!" Duncan exclaimed. Commotion was heard in the audience. Geoff kept on cheering Duncan on. Eventually everybody cheered too. Even, Courtney, Eva, Noah, Cody, Justin, and Beth cheered. So they went to Duncan's room.

Duncan invited people into his room. All except for Cody, Harold, and Zeke. "Sorry dweebs. But only people I like." Duncan said, blocking them from coming . "But, Noah is in there! You HATE him!" Cody stated. "Cause. It seems that I like him enough to let him in." Duncan started "I have every reason to hate you. Cody. You are going after every girl on the island, _including_ Court. Harold, you rigged Princesses votes to get her out of the game AND to make me mad. And Zeke. Your so sexsist, that I don't want you in here." Duncan finished as he slammed the door. "Alright. Who is going first?"

"MEEE!" Izzy screamed. "Okay! I guess Izzy is going first. Pick a person to dare!" Geoff said. "Ummmm...COURTNEY!" Izzy chose. "Alrighty then, Izzy! I dare you to...go back to Camp Wawanakwa and give a wedgie to Chris!" Courtney said. "Come on Court! Do something...EXTREME!" Geoff suggested. Courtney began to laugh until Duncan calmed her down. "O-O-Okay Izzy! I dare you to dance naked in front of Harold. Izzy shrugged. She got a camrea to prove she did it and went out of the door. Seconds passed until screaming was heard. Izzy came in as she tightned her shirt string. She showed the video to Courtney. "Okay! She did it! She did _it _with Harold!"

**A/N: I know. Short. I tried best to potray Izzy's persona. She wouldn't just dance in front of Harold!**


End file.
